El Salvadorball
El Salvadorball |nativename = Republic of El Salvadorball : República de El Salvadorbola : Tlacatlahtohcayotl Cozcatlantapayoli |founded = September 15, 1821 |onlypredecessor = Federal Republic of Central Americaball |predicon = Federal Republic of Central America |image = |caption = El Pulgarcito de América |government = 3rd Unitary presidential constitutional republic |personality = Pacific, Nerd, Dramatic, Friendly, Naive, Funny, and Ambitious. He always looking to improve his clay. |language = Spanish (Official) 4 native languages |type = Latin American |capital = San Salvadorball |affiliation = PARLACENball ACSBall WTOball OASball SICAball UNball Rio Pactball CA-4 LAESBall G77 |religion = Christianity * Catholic * Protestant |friends = Spainball Canadaball UKball Guatemalaball Colombiaball Qatarball Panamaball Peruball Paraguayball Germanyball USAball Chinaball Belizeball South Koreaball Costa Ricaball Ecuadorball Indiaball Mexicoball Japanball Dominican Republicball Italyball Franceball Australiaball Switzerlandball Boliviaball |enemies = Hondurasball (Frenemy) Nicaraguaball (Frenemy) Venezuelaball North Koreaball FMLN ARENA TERRORISTAS!!! Formely: Spanish Empireball First Mexican Empireball Nazi Germanyball Sovietball Hungaryball (1982 world cup never forget, 10-1) |likes = Corn tortillas, Tidy Clay, Pupusas, Coffee, Chocolate, Fútbol (Soccer), Turning into kawaii, Estadio Cuscatlán, Baseball, Torogoz, Surfing, Ecology, Handicrafts, Salvador Salazar Arrué (Salarrué), El Salvador Television (TVES 10), Cipitio (TV Show), Aniceto Molina, Salsa Clave, Hermanos Flores, Francisco "Pancho" Lara, his president, Alvaro Torres, Archbishop Romero, Jorge "Mágico" Gonzalez, hammocks, Folkloric attires, His own Cabalgador, arts and crafts, Mayan artifacts, Ancient Mesoamerican sites, wildflowers, The Maquilishuat Tree, inactive volcanoes, diverse landscapes, Foreign Currency (US Dollar), Tourism, coffee, Izote Flowers, CICIES, being a big country, el bálsamo tree (Myroxylon), and wear simple clothing. |hates = Gangs, His Civil War jokes, Rape, slavery, droughts, Corruption, Impunity, Bipartidism ( FMLN and ARENA), Illegal Drug trades, drug trafficking, Being called "Pequeño" as a bully, Death Squads, MS-13 Gang, Street Gang 18, Extreme Desverges (Mess), Non-government groups, hostilities, oppression, Being called "Mexican", Murders, Anyone who attacks the Salvadorans, Discrimination, economic problems, losing the World Cup Tournament, Homicides, Failed Communists, famine, War Crimes, pollution, Mines, Volcano Disasters, Earthquakes, and Violence. |predecessor = UPCAball |intospace = Simón, puedo ir al espacio (Thanks, Frank Rubio with USAball). |bork = Pupusa, Pupusa Guanaco, Guanaco |food = Pupusa, Chocolate, Loroco, Izote, Chuco Soup, Horchata, and Minuta (Shaved Ice) |status = Nayib Bukele is now my boss. Donate to me plox. |notes = I like pupusas with curtido, tomato sauce, and drink Coffee. |reality = Republic of El Salvadorball }} Nayib Bukele, President of El Salvador.}} El Salvadorball, officially the Republic of El Salvadorball (Spanish: República de El Salvadorbola / Nahuatl: Tlacatlahtohcayotl Cozcatlantapayoli), is a countryball in Central America. He is bordered by Hondurasball to the North and East, Nicaraguaball to the South East, the Pacific Ocean to the South, and Guatemalaball to the West. The country is divided into 14 departments, his largest city and his capital is San Salvadorball located in the middle of the Boquerón Volcano Valley. His area has a total of 8,124 sq mi (21,041 sq km), making him the 148th largest country in the world, and the smallest country in Central America. As of 2019, he maintains a population of about 6.427 million people as the 109th populous country in the world. Being geographically in Central America already gives El Salvadorball the ability to join OASball and SICAball, as well as the UNball like almost every other country in the world. Recently, he searches for help with other countryballs of the world to become a relevant countryball of Central America as Costa Ricaball and Panamaball did. El Salvadorball's national day is on September 15th, and his astrological sign is Virgo. Etymology During his independence, the name was called "Salvadorball" for 94 years, until on 7 June 1915 officially put the word "El" at the beginning of the name. Not many countryballs reorganize as the new name until the Country Name Act of 11 November 1958 was signed. Thus, the name was established "El Salvadorball" as official name of the republic countryball. Curiously, his full name was fancy naming as "Province of our Lord Jesus Christ, the Savior of the Worldball" in Spanish, and he improve his own name as "El Salvadorball (The Saviorball)", named by the conqueror Pedro de Alvarado from Spanish Empireball. His former name was Cuzcatlanball in Nahuatl, meaning "The Landball of the Jewels". Personality As a Latin American countryball, El Salvadorball is a poor with simple infrastructures, and intermediate experience to improve his clay. He is a survivor of natural disasters such as hurricane, earthquakes and volcano eruptions, but his defects are the economic crisis and loss population. He doesn't like violence because of his nostalgia from the rise of the militaty dictatorships to the Salvadoran Civil War, making him vulnerable from high homicide rate, the gun violence and gang's crime with a previous sad records as his neighbor Hondurasball, and he is often tired because of this. And as the smallest countryball in the Americas' mainland, he sights when Salvadorans flee in search of their better lives from other countryballs such as USAball and Canadaball for any problematic reasons by seeking safe refuge. He tries to reduce poverty in the country to provide more opportunities to its citizens to advance his progress, although he suffers from a few problems. He is still a very nice country and loves tourism, just don't do things that make you stand out, such as wear jewelry or expensive clothing. He is one of Soccer top fans that wanted to qualify the FIFA World Cup, only two World Cups has been participated such as 1970 and 1982. Althrough El Salvadorball didn't achieve in World Cup tournament, he achieved the 2011 Beach World Cup tournament in 4th place. His secondary favorite sports are Volleyball, Baseball, and Basketball. The Only participation of El Salvadorball on the Olympics is in the Summer events since Mexicoball in 1968. He can into games too because he created several traditional games such as Mica (touch 'em), escondelero (hide and seek), playing with boxes, capirucho toy, bachillerato stop, huacal bath, chibolas (marble game), peregrina game, jumping rope (including group mode), up n' down, trompos, arranca la cebolla, and "las ruedas" (play on amusement parks). El Salvadorball is an ecologist when try to create a renewable energy such as hydropower in Lempa River, Solar Panels, and Wind Energy. Also he always watch the weather to stay aware from electric storms, hurricanes, and tropical storms when it's wet season from May to October. Also, he is an artist when try to make a traditional painting and handicrafts since his precolonial Era, even El Salvadorball is an tailor when he makes an hammock for example. He takes religion seriously since he loves going to the Christian church because of his name that relates from Jesus Christ as "The Savior". His favorite food are Pupusas, Shuco Soup, Alguashte, Cake of three milks, Plantain with cream, Sopa de Pata (Foot Soup), Crazy Corn, Minutas (Shaved Ice), Tamales, Chocolate, Mango (green and sweetness), Kolachampan, Sweet Breads such as Maria Luisa, Crazy Mangos, and Yuca. His favorite drinks are Coffee, Chocolate drink, Fruit drinks such as horchata and coconut, and "leche poleada". And His favorite music are religious music (in religious holidays), Reggaeton, Cumbia, Salsa, Pop, and his typical music "Xuc". El Salvadorball expands his international relationship for all over the world, especially his friends of the Americas. His tide is neutral as his interrelationship between the countryballs in the world, and being helped with richest countryballs in the world such as USAball and Chinaball. History 'Pre-Columbian Era (Before 1525 CE)' El SalvadorBall was born as a 3Ball into the clay in 8000 BC in the Pacific Coast. Between 1500 and 400 BC, the tribes were establishing the early Mayans in the western region with Guatemalaball's clay. From 400 BC to 250 AD, it existed several tribes with Guatemalan highest clay. During the Classic period (250 - 900 AD), the Salvadoran clay was divided between Teotihuacan and Copán; In 535 AD, the Illopango supervolcano erupted, with direct and indirect victims of thousands of lives, and people left from the volcano, creating an Illopango Lake. After that, The Lenca tribeballs was established in Eastern Salvadoran clay. And finally, The Pipilballs, descendants of the Aztecballs, likely migrated to the region in the 11th century AD, with a Salvadoran establishment that the clay was named Cuzcatlanball. 'Spanish Rule Era (1525 - 1821)' In 1524, Pedro de Alvarado, a lieutenant of Hernan Cortés from Spanish Empireball, anschlussing the El SalvadorBall's clay for nearly 300 years. Next year, the Salvadoran capital was established as San Salvadorball, and in 1530 San Miguelball was established as a eastern city, making the beginning of the Spanish rule era. El SalvadorBall was a part of Spanish Guatemalaball on the Viceroyality of New Spainball, creating the kingdomball after the conquest from Spanish Empireball. In 1624, an Interracial convenience was interrupted by a bunch of 8balls that they wanted their rights in San Salvadorball. Before the independence, the clay was established as an intendence from Sonsonateball and San Salvadorball making the Salvadoran Union in 1786. After the Napoleonic Wars in Spainball and the weakening of the Spanish Crown's military power, El SalvadorBall leads the independent movement to establish his liberty. On 5th of November 1811, the Salvadoran priest José Matias Delgado rang the bells on La Merced Church on San Salvador, leading the Independent Movement that ends with arrest, and it happened again on 24th of January 1814. 'Independence (1821 - 1931)' The Spanish authorization was capitulated and signed the Act of Independence of El Salvadorball and other countryballs of Central America on September 15, 1821. But later, the First Mexican Empireball anschlussed most of the Central American countryballs, but he fought back against the Mexican Authorization, and in 1823 El Salvadorball and his Central American brothers beat the First Mexican Empireball, creating as the Greater Republic of Central America until the balkanization of 1838. For decades after its independence, El Salvadorball was experienced numerous revolutions and civil wars against other Central American republics, leaving as the independent countryball from 2 of February 1841. For ninety years, El Salvadorball was developed into a normal countryball as well such as major agriculture (especially coffee by President Gerardo Barrios), finances between the USAball, building roads, and relationships with the allies since Filibuster War in 1856. He joined with Hondurasball and Nicaraguaball from 1852 for one month, then the late 1890s for more than two years as the Greater Central Americaball, and with Hondurasball and Guatemalaball they made the fourth union for eight months in June 1921. In 1894, Carlos Ezeta was overthrown by the 44 rebel army of El Salvadorball with some brothers of Central America, restarting the second independent rebublic known as "The Coffee Republic". However, due to worriness of the indigenous working class for the injustices received, they ended in a conflict of great proportions, and El Salvadorball changed his way of governing to thanks to The Great Depression of 1929, and the Communist Party of El Salvador (PCS in Spanish) foundation in 1930. 'Dictatorship Era (1931 - 1979)' El SalvadorBall was suffered various massacres in that era, changing the Military Government from Maximiliano Hernández Martínez to Carlos Humberto Romero for 48 years to protect his government against Communists. In 1932, a group of farmers of Western El Salvador was massacred 30,000 indigenous people, making the rise of military dictatorships. Because of this massacre, El Salvadorball stoped the discrimination against the natives. When World War II broke out in 1939, El Salvadorball helped Judaismcube to protect against the Nazi Germanyball, and he supports with the allies from 1941. Even though the dictatorship had been governing, El Salvadorball joins the International Organizationballs without doubts such as UNball and OASball as a founding member thanks to the Good Neighbor Policy by the USAball. During the Dominican Civil War in 1965, El Salvadorball, and his friends helped Dominican Republicball to make a loyalist countryball. When PCN (National Conciliation Party) gained power in 1961, it began to coup Salvadoran people. In the Summer of 1969, El SalvadorBall invaded the Hondurasball's clay after Honduran landowners deported several thousand Salvadorans. 5,000 people ultimately died in what is called “Football War” or "The 100-Hours War" because it broke out during a soccer game between the two countries on the 1970 World Cup's Semifinal Round Qualifiers. By threatening economic sanctions and military intervention, the OASBall induced El SalvadorBall to withdraw the military. Fortunately for him, El SalvadorBall went on to play in the World Cup tournament, but he lost all three matches in the group stage. By the time in 1972, the University of El Salvador (UES) was closed for one year by the military intervention, and many students boycotted against the government. On 30th of July 1975, The Student Movement was realized, causing a massacre by the military army; hundreds of people were killed. During the 1970s, discontent with societal inequalities, a poor economy, and the repressive measures of the dictatorship led to civil war between the government, ruled since 1961 by the right-wing National Conciliation Party (PCN), and leftist antigovernment guerrilla units who lead the group from PCS and four leftist guerrilla organizations. By 1979, The USAball intervened on the side of the military dictatorship, despite its scores of human rights violations, and both Communist Revolutionaries and Nationalist Organization started a civil war for 12 years. 'Salvadoran Civil War Era (1979 - 1992)' The 1980s was a hardcore decade for Salvadorans by terrorist attacks. Between 1979 and 1981, the Revolutionary Junta seized the Salvadoran power for four years, and about 30,000 people had killed by right-wing death squads, responding without mercy. One of the most terrible moments at the beginning of the civil war was the Archbishop Oscar Arnulfo Romero's Assassination by the right-wing murder on Monday 24 of March 1980. There were several offensives between military government, and revolutionist guerrillas called the Farabundo Martí National Liberation Front, or FMLN for short united by leftist organizations. In October of 1981, revolutionist guerrillas blew up the Golden bridge that cause the economy crash, and in 1984 the Cuscatlan Bridge blew up too. In December of 1981, tens of people were killed on El Mozote Massacre. During the Alvaro Magaña's provisional presidency, El SalvadorBall was established as a presidential republic from 20 of December 1983. José Napoleón Duarte, a moderate civilian who was president from 1984 to 1989, was an offered an alternative to the political extremes of right and left, but Duarte was unable to finish the war. In 1987, Countryballs of Central America began the Peace plan to finish the Cold War with extraregional countryballs, especially the USAball who began to receive Salvadorans from the civil war. Some Salvadorans who were criminals began to settle the Salvadoran gang from Los Angelesball. In 1989, Alfredo Cristiani of the right-wing party Nationalist Republican Alliance (ARENA) was elected to resolve the civil war situations. But on 11 of November, the guerrilla forces declared "To the top offensive" for four weeks; nearly 12,000 people were killed, and six Jesuit priests. El SalvadorBall was tired of the civil war against revolutionists, and he made the Peace Treaty plan that was successful on 31 of December 1991 with the FMLN. On 16 of January 1992, the government signed a peace treaty with the guerrilla forces helped by the United Nationsball, ending the 12-year civil war that had killed 75,000 people, and creation of the left-wing party after guerrilla forces. 'Post-War Era (since 1992)' El SalvadorBall has been suffered and survived by natural disasters. In October 1998, Hurricane Mitch devastated the country, leaving 200 dead and over 30,000 homeless. In January and February 2001, two major earthquakes struck the clay, damaging about 20% of the nation's housing. An even worse disaster befell the country in the summer when a severe drought destroyed 80% of the country's crops, causing famine in the countryside. When Francisco Flores was elected in 1999, the Salvadoran Colon currency from 1892, was replaced into USAball's Currency in 2001; Also El Salvadorball began to enter the Iraq War from 2003 to 2009. And when Elias Antonio Saca was elected in 2004, the nation implemented a Dominican Republic-Central America Free-Trade Agreement (DRCAFTA) of with the USAball in March 2006, making the first Central American countryball to do so. After two decades of the conservative party (ARENA) presidential era, Mauricio Funes, a former journalist and member of the FMLN party, was elected President in March 2009. And in 2014, Sanchez Ceren, a member of FMLN Party, was elected for 5 years of presidency. El SalvadorBall has been suffered by the gang violence which has increased homicides since 2009, but as he survives, he's still alive. On October 15, 2018, Oscar Arnulfo Romero was declared the first Salvadoran Saint ever in Vatican Cityball after 38 years of his death, and three years of his beatification. On February 3, 2019, Nayib Bukele from Grand Alliance for National Unity (GANA) and Nuevas Ideas (NI) party, won the presidential election making the first neutral president in the Post-War era after three decades of bipartisanship. In September, El Salvadorball established the CICIES (International Commission against Impunity and Corruption of El Salvador) to remove his dark past from the 1990s to the 2010s with the UNball, the OASball and the USAball's help. Relationships Maitros/Cheros (Friends) * Spainball - No te preocupes, mami! My president Bukele will resolve the democracy. * USAball - Great allies, we share monies since 2001, and I appreciate him for learn the union pact. We shared stuff such as movies, clothes, food and electronic things. I forgive you by sending thanks for have my boss, and I hope you make me great, although Chinaball worries about me. * Canadaball - The Canuck and I make best friends just like the USAball, but different. * Franceball - She gibs me renovable resources; we share cultural, scientific and technical studies. * UKball - Thank you for teaching me en inglés with USAball, and you are welcome for assisting on the Bukele's Presidential Inauguration. * Guatemalaball - My favorite closest brother since antiquity... :), We fight against gang violence, just like the days of Central American Union. * Australiaball - Good buddies. We fight against drugs and gun violence. * Brazilball - Gibs me some telenovelas, and it's an soccer fan as me. * Peruball - Good friends, and good Pan-American brothers. * Switzerlandball - He does not care about wars and politics. He's an neutral countryball, and he loves chocolate. * Japanball - That countryball has giben me animes with Mexicoball, vehicles, and electronic stuff. Also, I can into Kawaii by being as a small countryball!! * Dominican Republicball - My favorite Caribbean maitro. My friends and I helped you from the Civil War in 1965. * Italyball - My european chero who reflect that Fascism is the worst, and helped to defeat Nazi Germanyball. Also, he wrote for my national anthem. * Vatican Cityball - Thank you for teaching me about Catholicismball with Spainball's help, and declared saint to the Archbishop Oscar Arnulfo Romero. * Kosovoball - I allow you to make independent from Serbiaball. * Israelcube - This cube is the source of Christianity, and spread across the world. * Colombiaball - Thanks for bring Aniceto Molina's música, I love it. And some artists' music, telenovelas, and more that I like. * Chileball - We guanacos y weones must live peacefully, plox. Also, we are earthquake removers. * Chinaball - You are real China that makes everything, almost everyone in the world reorganizes you. I hope you make me great, and I promise I will become your ally, although my best friend worries about me. Someday, I will send my useless deputies to do whatever you want. * Paraguayball - We are buddies since the Dominican Civil War in 1965. * Mexicoball - He gibs me telenovelas and TV Shows. Thanks for allow me to sign the Chapultepec Peace Accords in 1992, also we hate drug trafficking and gang violence. * Qatarball - I wish I could be with you someday, especially at the 2022 World Cup. Even if I won't be able to qualify the World Cup, we make our negations including your biggest airport to allow me meet more. * Ecuadorball - We both hate commies, and we love bananas. * Belgiumball - I make a Waffle Cookies thanks to this guy. * Belizeball - We are good chums by same brotherhood, but different languages. * Polandball - Should I protect him during the World War? Anyway, Thanks for bring the Pope John Paul II to my clay in the years 1983 and 1996. Happy Centenary, Polonia! * Greeceball - He invented the Olympic Games that I've been participating since 1968, and democracy is the best. * Portugalball - The Father of HUE. * Germanyball and Austriaball - Both invented the beer that I create my own beet called "Pilsener ". Gracias, guys! * Andorraball - We both like tourists by our own landscapes. * Turkeyball - The countryball that makes Yogurts. I made my own yogurt company "YES! ". * Egyptball - We both like education and freedom. * Costa Ricaball - Another hermano! It's similar with Switzerlandball, but occasionally he helps me when I'm being invaded. * Panamaball - We both like USAball's monies, but my sis still uses her money. The most important is defend USAball for our liberty. * Palestineball - I allow you anyway from Israelcube, because I hab alot of Palestineballs in my clay. * Argentinaball - He gibs me some telenovelas, and We are soccer fanatics. * South Koreaball - You are the real Korea, I won't let the Fake Korea invades you. * Indiaball - Thank you for bring Manyula to my zoo, people loved her. * Haitiball - I helped him from the 2010 Earthquake with many countryballs. Unfortunately, He hates with my My Friend or any Hispanic Countryball como yo. Majes (Neutral) * Russiaball - He reflect that Communism is bad, but still hating with my friends. * Boliviaball - I hope you have learned a lesson: People as I made an glorious countryball of Central America always wins by justice, and Nicaraguaball is next in line to do this as you did. I don't know what's next for yuo... * Taiwanball - I can't reorganize you back because I might get in trouble with your brother, sorry Chinese Taipei. * Cubaball - I like the salsa music, but he is an commie that I cannot into. Cerotes (Enemies) * Hondurasball - It's my frenemy by deporting my people, and claim my island. 1969 NEVER FORGET!, and I invented pupusas, not you!. Frankly, we are closest brothers by sharing borders. * Nicaraguaball - I've ever heard about your communist bayuncadas since 1990, REMOVE ORTEGA, MAJE!!!. Plus, we are closest brothers by been united as our union. *Earthquakes: Enough said... Carechuchos (Biggest Enemies) * ISISball - ¡Todos te odiamos por atacar a mis cheros! * Al-Qaedaball - Another terrorista. But this time, you destroyed las torres gemelas of my best friend, and humiliated all people in the world. REMOVE TERRORISM!!! * Venezuelaball - THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT FOR TAKING THE LEFTIST PARTY FOR TEN YEARS, AND HUMILIATE MY PEOPLE BY LACK OF MY SECURITY!!! WE ARE THROUGH, YOU COMMIE BOLIVARIANA PENDEJO!!! REMOVE MADURO!!! JUAN GUAIDO IS THE TRUE PRESIDENT!!! * ALBAball - NUNCA! I won't to join in that kind of commie club. * North Koreaball - The bad one who thinks it's the best Korea, Ja! South Koreaball is the best Korea. Also, STOP NUKING YOUR MISSILES AND INSULTING MY TOMADACHI!!! * Talibanball - Another monocerote who caused the the war in these countries. Poor Afghanistanball and Iraqball, They have done with terrorist attack. 2001 and 2003 NEVER FORGET!!!!! * FMLNball - Nobody likes you for the 10 year presidential corruption, and your final agression 1989 NEVER FORGET!!!!!. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY COUNTRY, YOU TRAITOR COMMIE!, Or else I will destroy you and your rival... * ARENAball - HOW DARE YOU REMOVE MY BOSS WITH A YOUR COUP PLAN??? WHY YOU IS REFUSER OF MY PEOPLE ON 2019 ELECTIONS?? WHY??!! ALSO NEVER FORGIVINGS YUOR TWENTY YEARS OF CORRUPTION, BEING COYOLÓN, MY IRRELEVANT IDENTITY AND MY CRIME RECORDS!!! I WILL NOT REVOKE MY FRIENDSHIP WITH Chinaball BECAUSE I'M DONE WITH YOU, TRAIDOR!!!! REMOVE!REMOVE!REMOVE!REMOVE COENA!REMOVE LOPEZ DAVISON!!!! DERECHISTA DE MIERDA, VÁYANSE AL INFIERNO JUNTO CON TU RIVAL, VAS A PAGAR POR TODO LO QUE ME HAS HECHO A MI Y A MI PUEBLO DURANTE MIS 20 AÑOS DE TU CARGO!!!!!!!! I WILL REMOVE MY BIPARTISANSHIP IN 2021, AND YOUR LIDERES CAN INTO JAIL BY BEING PEPERECHOS!! BECAUSE MIS MAITROS ARE WATCHING US, YUO BETTER RESPECT MY BOSS Or else I will destroy you and your rival... (Although I thank you for resolving my civil war). Ex-Cerotes (Former Enemies) * Hungaryball - He knocked me out of the tournament with 10 goals and I score only one, :( Ouch! 1982 WORD CUP NEVER FORGET! * First Mexican Empireball - The Empire who anschlussed me, luckily I got the power to steal the clay, and unite all Central American nations. * Soviet Unionball - That's why causes to break the cold war after WW2. You manipulate Cubaball through Nicaraguaball, and eight years after your death Venezuelaball. Shame on you, if mi amigo attacks you for being a extreme leftist, but fortunately for us... U R DED not big surprise. PS: FMLN makes your fault for make a desvergue in the 2010s, and break the civil war from the 1980s in my clay. 1970 WORLD CUP NEVER FORGET YOU BEAT ME! * Nazi Germanyball - STOP KILLING LOS JUDÍOS, THEY DID NOT ANYTHING WRONG WITH YOU!! Flag Colors His first flag was based to the United Provinces of the Río de la Plataball (today Argentinaball)'s flag as the tribute of the Central American unification adopted on 1822 as a independent country when El Salvadorball fought back against the First Mexican Empireball to make effective with his four close brothers that lasted sixteen years as an UPCAball flag, including the 1841-1842 season. By 1841, the flag was adopted back that lasted one year, and 19 years again. Later in 1865, his flag was based to the USAball's flag with reversal and detailed colors; each star represent departments, and changed each department joined El Salvadorball from 9 to 14. And finally, his first flag bought back with a Royal Cobalt Blue color and his coat of arms placed in the center of the white stripe as we see today since the last adoption in 1912, although UPCAball flag returned for one year in 1921. Main Colors Emblem Colors Former Flags El Salvadorball first flag.png|1822-1824, 1841-1842, 1844-1865 UPCAball.png|1823-1839, 1842-1843 El Salvadorball 1865.png|1865-1912 Mis Cipotes (Departments and its Capitals) * Ahuachapánball (Ahuachapánball (city)) * Sonsonateball (Sonsonateball (city)) * Santa Anaball (Santa Anaball (city)) * La Libertadball (Santa Teclaball) * Chalatenangoball (Chalatenangoball (city)) * San Salvador Departmentball (San Salvadorball as a National Capital) * Cuscatlánball (Cojutepequeball) * La Pazball (Zacatecolucaball) * Cabañasball (Sensuntepequeball) * San Vicenteball (San Vicenteball (city)) * Usulutánball (Usulutánball (city)) * San Miguelball (San Miguelball (city)) * Morazánball (San Francisco Goteraball) * La Uniónball (La Uniónball (city)) How to draw Like almost all of the Central American nations he's simple to draw: # Draw a big circle. # Divide the big circle into three horizontal stripes in blue. # Color them by order: blue, white, and blue. # Draw in the white stripe the Illuminati coat of arms of El Salvador. # Add two white circles as the eyes on the big ball and you've finished. Family Ancestors (Tatas Alfa) * 3ball - Native Ancestor * 2ball - Immigrant Ancestor Grandparents (Gran Tatas) * Ancient Greeceball - Great Great Grandfather * SPQRball - Great Grandfather * Germaniaball - Step-Great Grandfather * Western Roman Empireball - Grandfather * Mayaball - Grandmother * Kingdom of Englandball - Step-Grandfather * Byzantine Empireball - Grand Uncle * Wallachiaball - Grand Uncle * Moldaviaball - Grand Aunt Parents/Guardians (Tatas) * Spainball - Mother * Cuzcatlanball - Father * UKball - Step Father * Cyprusball - Uncle * Franceball - Aunt * Greeceball - Uncle * Italyball - Uncle * Moldovaball - Aunt * Portugalball - Uncle * Romaniaball - Uncle * San Marinoball - Uncle * Vaticanball - Uncle * Aztec Empireball - Uncle * Toltecball - Uncle Siblings (Manos) * Costa Ricaball - Close Brother * Guatemalaball - Close Brother and Neighbor * Hondurasball - Close Brother and Neighbor * Nicaraguaball - Close Brother and Neighbor * Panamaball - Close Brother * Andorraball - Brother * Argentinaball - Brother * Belizeball - Step Brother * Boliviaball - Brother * Chileball - Brother * Colombiaball - Brother * Cubaball - Brother * Dominican Republicball - Brother * Ecuadorball - Brother * Gibraltarball - Brother * Paraguayball - Brother * Peruball - Brother * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Mexicoball - Brother * Uruguayball - Brother * Venezuelaball - Brother * USAball - Step Brother * Canadaball - Step Brother * Equatorial Guineaball - Adoptive Sister * Philippinesball - Adoptive Brother Cousins * Belgiumball - Cousin * EUball - Cousin * Brazilball - Cousin Quotes *¡A Chis! - Exclamation *¡A la gran puchica vos! (For my goodness sake!) *Son pajas (Just Kidding) *Dale pues... (Let's go...) *¡Qué feyo! (How ugly!) *¡Qué chivo! (How cool!) *¡De Choto! (It's Free) *¡A darse Riata! *This guy is mi hermano lejano. *Orale maje, demosle! *Que tengo que hacer un desvergue o qué? (Have I make a mess or what?) *Salú (Bye!) *Pupusas everywhere! *ASDFFGHJKLKJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (Salvadoran internet laugh) Gallery Image El Salvadorball-Soldier.jpg DCkITRM.png Ww2 (radon86).png Image-3.jpg Polandball_El_Salvador_Map_(fixed).png 603755 919872461386962 1064151508964496723 n.jpg El Salvadorball.png Anagrams.png Image-1420069735.jpg FEGm8Pm.png VoNkUek.png 28bw7iw2298x.png El salvadorball 22.jpg Ellyball.png Central American crisis.png Patria Salvadoreñaball.png Familia de countryballs.png Mapa Polandball de Latinoamérica.png El Salvadorball Surf beach.jpg 21766572 1843394519305271 2362126279991462322 n.jpg El Salvadorball by AngelCM.png El Salvadorball by Costaricaball (Facebook).png 69426903 2287820254862693 5075730696157265920 n.jpg Comics Do Not Cross.png US Imprisonment of Latinos.png Mexico US Guatemala Nicaragua Honduras Panama Costa Rica El Salvador - Come On Mexico.jpg Central American Chicken food.jpg The+sound+of+freedom+found+on+el+salvadorballs.png Salvadoran_Citizen.jpg El Salvadorball's New Flag (1912).png Batalla de Comidas (Mexicoball and El Salvadorball).png Gib Clay (Football War).png Confussion of San Salvador City in Columbus Day.png El Slavador.png Banana Coffee and Socialist Republics.png Videos History of el Salvador countryballs|By AngelChavezMartinez Countryballs animation promo|by Iminlovewithpolandball See also *Facebook page *Instagram page es:El_Salvadorball pt:El_Salvadorball fr:Salvadorballe it:El Salvadorball de:El Salvadorkugel pl:El Salvadorball nah:Koskatlantapayoli ru:Сальвадор pl:El_Salvadorball ja:エルサルバドル zh:萨尔瓦多球 }} Category:Central America Category:Countryballs Category:Latin America Category:Chocolate Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:El Salvadorball Category:Coffee Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Catholic Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:UNball Category:Blue White Category:Republic Category:North America Category:America Category:Burger Lovers Category:SICAball Category:OASball Category:Communist Removers Category:ISIS Removers Category:Nazi Removers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Protestant Category:Unitary Category:Latin Category:Dim Sum Lovers Category:World Cup Participants